A mist supply apparatus generally represents an apparatus which is designed to spray liquid cosmetics in a mist state formed of micro particles, which liquid cosmetics contains certain aqueous solution selected depending on a user's use purpose like makeup water or miniaturization, whitening effect, nutrition supply function, etc.
The conventional mist supply apparatus is classified into a manual spray type mist supply apparatus which has been widely used, and a steam heating type mist supply apparatus.
The conventional manual spray type mist supply apparatus is designed to operate as a use manually pushes a corresponding button multiple times and is designed to spray liquid by using a discharge pressure from a small discharge hole, so the conventional apparatus is very hard to uniformly spray liquid in a form of micro size particles.
The conventional steam heating type mist supply apparatus is directed to spraying micro size particles which are made by heating liquid in a form of steam. The above apparatus makes it possible to spray liquid in a form of small and uniform micro particle; however a relatively larger electric power is needed in order to drive a heating apparatus, so the whole volume of an apparatus increases, which volume interferes with portability. Since the above apparatus adapts a liquid-heating way, the component of a liquid cosmetic might be changed.
In order to overcome the problems encountered in the above mist supply apparatus, as cited in the list of the prior art, the Korean patent publication number 10-2010-0057339 discloses a polymer or ceramic filter and portable moisture supplier adapting the same which comprises a storing container formed of a polymer or ceramic filter, a container for storing liquid and a discharge part to which the polymer or ceramic filter is detachably engaged; an outer casing which is formed of a storing container accommodation chamber in which the storing container is detachably accommodated at an upper inner side of the same, and a spray hole formed at the upper front side; a punch type ultrasonic vibrator disposed at a front side of an upper portion of the outer casing; and a spray tube which is disposed between the punch type ultrasonic vibrator and the spray hole in such a way that the liquid converted into mist by the punch type ultrasonic vibrator can communicate through the spray hole. The discharge part of the storing container is constituted with its one end being formed at a lower front side of the container, with the other end of which being protruded from the side of the punch type ultrasonic vibrator.
In case of the above mist supply apparatus, better spraying and mist generation effects can be obtained by the ultrasonic vibrator; however the liquid stored in the storing container seems to be forced to stay therein by means of the capillary phenomenon, so the stored liquid might leak into the interior of the storing container when an external movement or an external force is applied thereto like the mist supply apparatus is carried by a user in which a lot of movements exists. In this case, an additional construction preventing such leakage is necessarily needed.
In case of the conventional mist supply apparatus, since liquid cosmetics keeps contacting with the filter all the time, it is needed to use a special material such as a ceramic or the like, which is able to prevent bacteria proliferation or any contamination. In this case, even though a filter made from such special material and with an antibacterial function is used, the ultrasonic vibrator might be contaminated due to the leakage generating during the movement, which leads to the proliferation of bacteria or contamination, so that the above conventional mist supply apparatus has a lot of problem to be used as a mist supply apparatus which is designed to spray liquid cosmetics directly contacting with a human skin.